


I'll Be Hair For You

by reindeerjumper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Merlin is good with his hands, Merlin/Roxy - Freeform, Merlot - Freeform, Roxlin - Freeform, When a good deed turns better than good, and other stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: After a particularly nasty dislocated shoulder, Roxy isn't allowed to use her left arm for a few weeks. Bereft that she can't maintain her normally beautiful coif, Merlin steps in and offers to help a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Roxlin fic! I fell into a few fics about them and now I'm totally obsessed. Hopefully you enjoy!

Merlin had watched the entire thing unfold through the lenses of Roxy’s glasses. 

She had been running from a group of Russian thugs after extracting the hard drive that held the information to stop their drug ring, and she was  _ almost _ in the clear...when the largest of the group grabbed her wrist as she whipped around a corner. Merlin had seen her arm twist with the force of the thug’s strength and the speed at which she had been running, and he knew that it wasn’t going to be good. 

He had heard Roxy give a small yelp of pain before setting her teeth and whipping her body around. She used the leverage from the thug’s grip to roundhouse kick him to the face, the small blade hidden in the toe of her stiletto leaving a nasty, poisonous gash across his cheek. It was only then that the thug let go of her arm, and Roxy was able to extract the pistol she had hidden in her garter belt to wipe out the rest of the Russians who were hot in her heels. Merlin couldn’t help the small, joyous “Go, Rox!” that escaped from his lips as he watched her kick total and complete ass.

It had been about two months since V-Day, and within those two months, Merlin’s respect and admiration for Lady Lancelot had grown rather exponentially. Their shared mission had formed a bond between them--along with Eggsy--that only a trio can have when dealing with an experience like V-Day. When they had returned to HQ, Merlin couldn’t help praising the two of them with fatherly pride. Eggsy had practically melted under the attention, but Merlin noticed that only the corners of Roxy’s mouth quirked up before she thanked him. 

As the two young agents walked past him to shower and rest, Roxy had placed her hand on Merlin’s forearm and gave it an affectionate squeeze before making eye contact with him, and that was all it had taken. Merlin had felt something constrict in his chest as her chocolate eyes locked with his, and he found himself clearing his throat before giving her a quick nod. That had produced a bigger smile than his praise had, which he noted--clearly Ms. Morton wasn’t one for show, but straightforward was definitely her style. 

In the weeks following their return, Merlin found himself thinking more and more about Roxy, and apparently it was mutual. Not only was she a force to be reckoned with, but there was a softer, loving side to her that she was slowly showing to Merlin. On more than one occasion, he had walked into his office to find an already steaming mug of tea waiting for him, along with a stack of tech magazines that had a note pinned to them. Usually the note said something along the lines of, “ _ For when you need a breather. Also, I wouldn’t mind a lipstick tube with the tracking device on page 14. Let me know what you think. X, R”  _

These little surprises always made Merlin chuckle, and it was nice to have the small distractions she left him. He often returned the small tokens of affection by fulfilling her requests--a gilded lipstick tube with “Lancelot” etched into the side (that also held a 7.5M volt taser), a pair of emerald earrings that doubled as a lock pick, an evening bag that housed a kit tent, a matching pair of rain boots for her and her poodle. 

With each addition to her arsenal, Roxy inched closer to physically touching Merlin. At first it was just a gentle squeeze of his hand as she thanked him, but eventually it built up to throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the cheek before pulling away with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

This is why, once upon her arrival back to Headquarters, Merlin met Roxy at the medical bay with far more concern than he showed to other agents. Merlin caught his breath when she saw her approaching--she was clad in a floor-length, emerald-green evening gown that had a slit up to her thigh (allowing easy access to the garter belt gun holster he had designed for her), and she was teetering on 3-inch gold stilettos (which had clearly served her well). She was limping slightly, holding her left arm gingerly with her right. Her hair was wild and tangled, and she had a smudge of dirt across her cheek, but her eyes lit up when she saw Merlin quickly approaching her.

“Hey!” she said brightly, trying to stand a bit straighter than she had been before.

Merlin put a protective hand on her right shoulder, looking down at the limp arm cradled in the other. “Are you alright?” he asked, his gaze boring into her eyes.

Roxy shrugged, which in turn caused her to wince and hiss through her teeth. “I think I dislocated it,” she responded sheepishly. She didn’t make eye contact with Merlin, but rather turned her gaze down towards the floor. “Rat bastard...I should’ve seen that coming. He was a lot faster than his size led on.”

Merlin gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze before placing a finger underneath her chin. He lifted her face so that her warm gaze was now locked with his, and he said, “Don’t be self-deprecatin’, lass. I didn’t see it either.” At that, Roxy smiled and shook her head. “C’mon now...let’s get you inside.”

He pushed the heavy door of the medical bay open and placed a hand at the small of Roxy’s back, escorting her into the brightly lit area. The doctor and nurses were waiting for her and quickly descended upon her as she entered. Merlin stood back, hovering near the tiled wall as he watched them quickly get her into an examination chair. Roxy defiantly stuck her jaw out, refusing to grimace as the doctor gingerly took her dislocated arm and tried moving it. Merlin could see from across the room that it was taking every ounce of her willpower to not yell out in pain--dislocated shoulders were no joke, and he was in awe of how well she was taking the discomfort of the doctor manipulating it.

A half hour later, the doctors left Roxy and Merlin alone in the examination room, Roxy now sporting a sling and under strict instruction to, by  _ no means _ , use her left arm. Merlin could see the annoyance on her face as he slowly crossed the room, careful to give her her space and not push her to talk if she didn’t want to. He leaned against the chair she was seated in, crossing his arms across his jumper and looking at her through his glasses. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she muttered. 

“Like what?”

“With pity. I’ll be fine. I’m just going to be bored out of my mind for the next few weeks since I can’t use my arm.”

Merlin smirked at her. “Pity was the last thing I was feelin’, to be honest,” he said. “But yes, you will be bored. No missions for you until that arm is fully healed.”

Roxy glared at him, her brown eyes making him squirm just a little under their gaze.

“Anything I can do?” Merlin continued. Their exchange of care and concern over the past few months was second nature at this point, and the words had come out before he could properly think it through.

Roxy let out an exasperated sigh, which in turn caused her to wince again. “I’d kill for a shower, but I can’t bloody well wash my hair with one hand,” she said through gritted teeth. She was now staring down at the slinged arm, silently cursing it for its inconvenience. Merlin laughed. Roxy’s eyes snapped up and locked with his. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothin’, nothin’...you’re just kind of cute when you’re angry.”

Roxy narrowed her eyes while a smile quirked her lips. “Shut up,  _ Alastair,” _ she shot back. He knew that telling her his actual first name was going to be an ongoing regret, but he couldn’t help smiling at her. 

“I’m choosin’ to ignore that, and instead I’ll offer my assistance. Would you like me to wash your hair for you?”

At this, Merlin watched Roxy’s features rearrange from startled, to appreciative, to flat out amused. She was trying incredibly hard to suppress the smile that was threatening to make its way onto her face, and before she could stop it from escaping, a short, sharp bark of laughter left her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she clapped her good hand across her mouth, and Merlin couldn’t help but watch her eyes sparkling as they crinkled at the corners.

“What, may I ask, is so funny?” Merlin continued, turning himself to better face her.

“Well, I mean, I appreciate the offer...I really do. But...Merlin, you don’t have any hair.”

It was now Merlin’s turn to grimace.  _ I should’ve seen that coming _ , he thought to himself. As if to further prove her point, Merlin ran a hand over the smooth skin of his head, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. He looked up sheepishly, and Roxy’s face was now completely broken up in a grin. 

“I  _ had _ hair at one point, y’know,” he said, crossing his arms across his chest once again. “I mean, you can suffer on yer own. I was just tryin’ to be helpful...just know that yer missin’ out on the best scalp massage of yer life.”

At the mention of “scalp massage”, Roxy visibly perked up. “Well, it can’t hurt...I’m game for giving you a chance,” she said with a wink.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in Roxy’s room at Headquarters. A four-poster bed sat against one wall, covered in a salmon colored duvet and gold tasseled pillows, and someone had dropped off a pair of pajamas and her street clothes for her to change into post-mission. Roxy made her way into the room first, heading straight to the small table that was pushed underneath the large windows on the opposite wall. There sat a toiletry bag, and she tugged the zipper open with her good hand. Merlin leaned against the foot of the four-poster, his hands casually in his pockets as he watched her rifle through the contents of the toiletry bag. Finally, she pulled out two bottles with a triumphant, “Ah-ha!”

Roxy turned to look at him and said, “Throw me those pajamas? I’m going to rinse off quickly and then you can help me with my hair.” 

Merlin looked to his left and saw the satin pajamas lying on the bed. He gently picked them up and crossed the room to hand them to Roxy. “Here you are,” he said. “I’ll just wait out here. Holler if you need anything.”

Roxy smiled at him before turning on her heel and disappearing into the en suite. Merlin could hear the shower turn on, and before long steam was starting to seep out of the crack in the door. While Roxy showered, Merlin set himself up at the desk in the room, scrolling through the different agents’ feeds on his mini tablet. Everyone seemed alright at this point, their handlers taking the brunt of the work that Merlin had discarded when Roxy returned. After checking in with all of the agents on duty, Merlin was surprised to hear the knob of the shower already turning off.

Seconds later, Roxy appeared from the en suite door, clad in the baby pink satin pajamas she had taken in with her. They were long-sleeved, with white piping and buttons, and a huge monogram was splashed across her left breast in matching white thread. She had readjusted the sling over the pajamas, and her hair was wet from the shower. Merlin gave her a concerned once-over, his eyes lingering on the dripping strands framing her face.

“I didn’t wash it, so calm down,” she said cheekily, crossing the room to take his hand in hers. “It’s just damn well impossible to shower yourself with one arm and  _ not _ get your hair wet.”

Merlin let out a soft laugh as he allowed himself to be led to the bathroom. Inside was a large, clawfoot tub, and a pedestal sink, which Roxy had placed a chair next to. On the sink stood two bottles of what looked like expensive shampoo and conditioner. Merlin picked up the shampoo bottle while Roxy bustled around the bathroom, grabbing towels and a comb. “Sachajuan?” he said, squinting at the text on the front of the bottle. “What in the hell is that?”

“It’s the brand. Very good quality stuff...not that you’d know.” Roxy shot him a smirk, which Merlin returned.

“Fine, I’ll believe you.” He popped the cap open and dipped his nose down to the opening. It smelled expensive, like flowers that had been preserved in a lord and lady’s manor. Roxy settled herself into the chair, taking her good hand and guiding her hair into the basin of the sink. Luckily Kingsman Headquarters had sprung for the high-set faucets in their bathrooms, along with deep sink basins. Roxy’s head fit perfectly underneath the stream of water that was now warmly pouring out of the faucet, and Merlin couldn’t help staring at her profile for a split second before approaching the sink.

Merlin stood next to the sink with the bottle of shampoo in his hand, looking down at Roxy’s peaceful face. She had closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the heat of the water on her scalp. Merlin took his hand and gently ran it along the top of her head, pushing back any stray strands of hair that had escaped onto her forehead. Roxy smiled and settled herself into the chair, clearly enjoying the weight of Merlin’s hand.

Merlin turned the water off so he could properly wash Roxy’s hair. He took the bottle and squirted a handful of the fancy shampoo into his palm, then took his other hand to give the shampoo a quick rub. He then smoothed it over Roxy’s scalp, making sure to get it all the way to the ends of each strand. With panache, Merlin cracked his knuckles over the sink, causing Roxy to peek up at him through one eye. “Getting yourself ready?” she asked slyly, amused by the gesture. 

“Aye, I am. You won’t be laughing soon enough,” he retorted, rolling the sleeves of his cardigan up, followed by the sleeves of his white button-down. He then took both hands and started to work the shampoo through Roxy’s hair, massaging his strong, square fingers into her scalp. He could feel her melting beneath him, a small whimper of pleasure escaping her throat as her eyes fluttered. Merlin couldn’t help smirking. He continued to swirl and press his fingers against her skin, creating a rich lather as he went about his business. Once her entire head was covered in suds, Merlin took his fingers from the front of her hairline and gently massaged Roxy’s scalp from front to back, making sure to cover every single inch of skin with his fingertips. He took his thumbs and rubbed them against Roxy’s temples, making sure to pay special attention to the tension that was locked away underneath. 

He could see her breathing slowing down as she reveled in the massage. “Bloody hell, Merlin,” she murmured, her eyes still closed. Merlin smirked as he dragged the suds through the rest of her hair, gently taking the long, golden brown strands in his broad hands and working the shampoo through the ends. He couldn’t help thinking about all of the times he had seen Roxy brushing this same hair in the reflection of a mirror through her glasses. It always shone so brilliantly, and he secretly loved the way it fell about her shoulders and framed the high, sharp cheekbones of her face. 

Once the shampoo (and Roxy) were thoroughly worked through, Merlin turned the water back on and picked up a glass that was perched on the sink. He filled the glass cup with water and poured it over Roxy’s scalp, using one of his hands to block the water from rushing over her face and choking her. He rinsed the suds out thoroughly, making sure to run his fingers through her hair to make sure that he had gotten all of the soap out. Once he was satisfied, he turned the faucet off once more and picked up the conditioner bottle.

As he squirted some of the product into his palm, Roxy’s eyes snapped open and she glanced over at him. “Make sure to use this,” she said, handing him a wide-toothed comb. Merlin looked down at it with confusion, and Roxy replied, “It’ll help distribute the conditioner more evenly. Makes my hair nice and soft.”

Merlin plucked the comb from her hands and said, “Clearly it works, so comb it I shall.” Roxy smiled at him and settled herself back down into the chair. Merlin spread the conditioner through the freshly washed strands, then took up the comb that he had taken from Roxy and started to gently pull it through her hair. He caught a few snags, but worked his way through them with the patience of a saint. He didn’t want to tug and yank on her hair, so he took his time untangling the snarls that had cropped up from the wash. Soon, the comb glided through her hair with ease, and Merlin took pleasure in creating perfectly even lines from the teeth of the comb in her hair.

Every now and then, Roxy would give a little moan of pleasure, and Merlin couldn’t help cupping the side of her face with his hand. At first, he saw her body tense up, but soon she relaxed and nuzzled her cheek into his palm. As his right hand worked the comb, he allowed his left thumb to stroke the soft skin of her cheek, which caused her to smile. Merlin smiled back down at her, overcome with emotions he had been suppressing for months. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning down and placing his lips against hers. Roxy startled under his kiss, but soon melted into it, bringing her good hand up to gently place her fingertips against his jawline. 

The comb that had been in Merlin’s hand clattered into the bowl of the sink as he brought his other hand up to caress her face, their lips breaking for a second. He could feel her panting against his lips, and her eyes opened slowly. She looked deeply into his hazel eyes, searching his features before whispering, “Please don’t stop.” With that, Merlin dropped back down to cover her mouth with his. He took her bottom lip in between his teeth, and Roxy groaned in pleasure, her hand now gripping the front of his jumper as she writhed underneath him. Her tongue flicked out, seeking his own, and soon they were all teeth and tongues, the passion between them building at an alarming rate. Merlin was essentially straddling her at this point, both of his long legs anchoring him on either side of her lithe body. She was leaning up towards him as he snaked his hand into her soaking wet hair. He braced himself against falling against her, using one hand to hold himself up while Roxy’s hand raked over the smooth skin of his head. 

Suddenly, Merlin broke the kiss apart. Roxy looked at him, breathlessness on her lips. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, adjusting his glasses that had gone askew. “I-I don’t know what came over me.”

Roxy smiled at him and dipped her eyes down. “Please don’t apologize,” she whispered. “Please.” 

Merlin gave her a nod of understanding and stood up straight. He looked down at her, placing his hands on his hips as he caught his breath. “OK. Let’s finish you up,” he said, making his way back to the side of the sink. Roxy gave him a coy look as she leaned back in the bowl of the sink, allowing Merlin to rinse the rest of the conditioner out of her hair. Once he had finished, she sat back up and gestured to the towel that she had placed on the toilet seat.

Merlin grabbed the towel and ran it over Roxy’s hair, squeezing the excess water from her scalp. Once it was dry, she stood up and grabbed a brush from the vanity, running it through her hair to unsnag any knots. Merlin watched her from the toilet set, unable to take his eyes off of her. She finished brushing her hair, then looked over at him. 

“For someone who’s quite bald, you’re awfully skilled at hair washing. Thank you,” she murmured, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Oh, my pleasure,” he responded, rubbing his hands on the fronts of his trousers to try and stave off the nervous moisture that had collected on his palms. 

“For everything, I mean,” she continued. Before he knew what was going on, Roxy had crossed the space between them in three quick steps and was grabbing his hand. She placed a kiss on each long finger, taking care to linger over his knuckles while she ran the pad of her thumb against his palm. Satisfied with her thank you, she then dipped her head down and covered his mouth with hers. Roxy straddled his lap and sat herself down. Merlin grabbed her waist, careful to not bump her dislocated arm, and hungrily kissed her back. 

It wasn’t until morning, when Merlin found himself wrapped around Roxy with his nose buried in her hair, that he realized that his simple gesture had turned into something much,  _ much _ more. 

 

From this point on, he’d be having to buy that bloody expensive shampoo to keep at his place...

 


End file.
